Resident Evil: Partnerships
by JillsPimp
Summary: When the now married couples of Jill/Chris and Claire/Leon along with Barry and Sherry, meet a long lost survivor of the Raccoon City Police Department at the wedding of Rebecca/Billy. What will happen? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

The reception hall was filled with laughter and music. The reception of the wedding of the now married Billy and Rebecca Coen was being held. Chris and Jill Redfield were in attendance as well as Leon and Claire Kennedy, with there adopted daughter Sherry. Barry Burton was there by himself. The six of them were talking about the 'incident' while the two newly weds went threw the ritual of talking to guests. Jill looked over at the band that was playing. She then spun Chris around and pointed to the guy on the guitar.

'Who does that look like?" asked Jill.

Chris stared and thought then he said, kind of surprised himself at the resemblance.

"Guy looks like Jesse from the RPD Armory." Said Chris still looking at the guy, trying to figure out if it was him or not.

"Well after this song I am going to find out if it is or not" Said Jill waiting, anxious.

The song ended and she snaked her way threw the crowd, and up to the stage, she got in front of the guitarist and looked at him, blatantly asking. "Are you Jesse Pullins?" She asked the guy.

"The one and only, may I ask who I am talking to." He said messing with the control knobs on his guitar.

"It's me Jill, from RPD?" she said with a smiling hope he would remember.

"JILL!" he said so excited.

Jill smile as he put the guitar on its stand and jumped off the stage. He looked her over and smile.

"I never knew you survived, heck I didn't know anyone who survived that hell hole." Said Jesse smiling with his big ol grin.

"Yep, so did Chris, and Barry and a few others." Replied Jill pointing at the group.

"We'll lets go see them" He said heading towards them snaking threw the crowd.

Jill try to follow the guy threw the crowd. She was having a time trying to keep up with him, he was a few years younger then her. She made it over right behind him.

"Guy's do you remember Jesse?" She asked the group, mainly throwing the question at Chris and Barry.

"Is that really you?" Asked Barry with a big smile poking threw his beard.

"You know it Barry." Said Jesse putting out his hand to shake Barry's hand.

Barry shook his hand and smiled.

"You look the same." Replied Barry lightly slapping Jesse's cheek with his hand.

"I try." Jesse replied.

Jesse turned to Chris with a smile.

"Christopher." said Jesse then quickly throwing a playful punch and Chris's shoulder.

"Jesse" Replied Chris giving Jesse a playful punch back.

"Long time no see comrade" Said Jesse shaking Chris's hand.

"Same here, married yet?" asked Chris reaching out and holding Jill's hand.

"No I am not, blame the 141, but I see Jill and you are." replied Jesse with a sly smile.

"Yep, and the couple of this wedding are survivors of Raccoon City as well." Said Chris.

"Wow, anyone else I should know about?" Asked Jesse rubbing the back of his head.

"Well." said Jill pointing at Claire and Leon.

"There survivors also." Continued Jill.

"Hello I'm Claire." Said the brunette holding out her hand.

"And I'm Leon." Replied the blond man holding his hand out.

Jesse shook both there hands.

"Names Jesse." He said as he shook there hands.

"So" Said Jesse as everything was quiet.

"Well there is a lot of catching up to do, but we can't really do that hear." Said Jill with a smile.

"Yeah and I have to get back with the band." Said Jesse looking back at the stage.

Jesse then turned around with a smile.

"You guys should come out to my place this weekend." Said Jesse taking out his wallet and handing out some cards.

"Come out, we'll have a cook out and such." Said Jesse putting his wallet up.

"Sounds good." said Jill.

"Really good." replied Barry.

"We'll be there." said Claire and Leon.

"Good see you guys there." said Jesse with a smile then headed back for the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend everybody headed for the address Jesse gave them. They found themselves driving down some old country back roads, Chris and Jill heading the little convoy, Leon, Claire, and Sherry in the middle, and Barry behind. Then then all of a sudden cleared the trees to see a big house, a barn, and a bunch of fence. Then they seen Jesse on a old Ford tractor, with a hay wagon full of hay behind the tractor. They pulled up to the house as Jesse got to the barn. He shut off the tractor and climbed off it, heading over to his friend.

"Good day for making hay." He said wish a smile, whipping his brow as he took of his white cowboy hat.

"That it is." Said Barry with a chuckle.

Barry and Jesse always talked about farming back when they were all at the RPD. Jesse talked sheep, why Barry talked about when he was a kid and on the family farm.

"You guys are still going to talk about farm stuff aren't you?" Said Chris chuckling a little, remembering how they would get on the subject and forget what they were doing.

"Like always" Both Jesse and Barry said in unison.

"Well you guys are hear early, was going to get the hay in, take a shower then start cooking." Said Jesse smiling at the group.

"We can help." Said Chris putting his arm around Leon.

"But before we do" Said Leon getting out of Chris's hold.

"Would like you to meet are daughter Sherry." He said pulling her up from behind.

The 18 year old blond stepped up with a shy smile. He hair back in a pony tail.

"Nice to meet you." said Jesse shaking her hand lightly.

'Nnnice tooo meeeet you too." She stumbled out with a shy smile and blushing a little.

"She's the country folk out of us, and we don't know where she gets it." Said Claire smiling amd chuckling.

"I see well she could learn a lot around here." Said Jesse smiling at her.

"Well lets get to work." Said Chris rolling his sleeves up.

"Good idea." said Jesse brushing some hay off his shoulders.

"What you want us gals to do?" Asked Jill looking at him like he better awnser all the questions.

"You can go in the house, its unlocked, umm, whaatever you want." Said Jesse replying with a smile.

"Sounds good" Said Claire heading towards the house.

"I'm going to stay and help them." Said Sherry to Claire.

"Okay go ahead." Replied Claire with a smile.

Sherry ran towards the barn where the guys were. Chris and Leon were up in the loft stacking the hay, as Jesse and Barry threw it up in the loft. She looked up at Barry and Jesse on the hay trailer.

"Need any help?" She asked.

Jesse turned around. She got to get a real good look at him. He hand mutton chops, and a mustache. A dark tan all over. A gold loop in his left ear. He wore a button up shirt two thirds the way buttoned up with the sleeves rolled up. His dark blue jeans went down his legs and covered over his boots. His brown eyes sparkled in the sun.

"No we got this, thanks for offering though." Said Jesse turning back around and throwing hay.

She watched as him and Barry would throw the hay up in the loft. She then turned around. She leaned against the big rear tire of the tractor and watched them toss hay. In about 10 or so minutes they had gotten the whole wagon unloaded.

The four guys and her headed for the house. She followed behind them looking around. It was nice and secluded.

"Hey Jesse you still make shine?" asked Barry with a smile.

Sherry wondered what they were talking about.

"You make white lightning?" asked Leon looking at Jesse before he replied.

Sherry was wondering what they were talking about. Shine, white lightning, what is it she wondered.

"Yeah I still make Corn Liquor." said Jesse with a big smile.

Sherry was shocked that he made corn liquor, she knew corn liquor is illegal. She kept listening.

"I even run some batches of it from place to place." Said Jesse whipping his brow.

"Well you goiing to break some out?" asked Carry.

"Sure, you and me probably only ones who will drink it." Said Jesse as they started to climb up the steps of the porch.

"I'd like some." said Chris as Jesse opened the door of his house.

As sherry stepped in she was amazed at how spacious the main hall was. There were two dear heads on the wall to her left over a door, which seemed to lead into a living room. A Chandelier hung from the ceiling and the oak wood floor shimmered of being freshly waxed. The house smelled of apple pie.

"Mmm" said Sherry smelling the sweet smell of apple pie.

"I see you smell the apple pie I backed this morning." Said Jesse hanging his hat up on a hat rack.

"Smells delicous." said Sherry taking in the smell.

"Good." Said Jesse unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt.

She couldn't stop looking at his chest. She was bad as the boy in school.

"All the meat and stuff is on the counter if you guys want to get to grilling while I get a long over do shower." Said Jesse pointing towards the Kitchen as he talked to Chris, Leon, and Barry.

"We'll get the stuff on the grill, you hurry up and wash up." Said Leon looking at Jesse.

"Can do." Said Jesse as he jogged up the steps taking off his shirt the rest of the way.

Sherry watched as her took his shirt off. She could see a tattoo across his shoulders. She watched him disappear then headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
